how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Disaster Averted
Recap The gang are at the bar when Kevin notices a sign out the front of MacLaren's saying "No Boogie Boarding" which leads the gang to tell the story of . Ted tells the gang that he has hired a car that seats five people and has a house out of the city where they can stay and ride out the storm. Barney says that they need to stop and pick something up at his house. The group goes there and Barney convinces them to stay saying that Ted's plan is bad and calls him a jerk, causing Ted to storm out. Meanwhile, Lily and Barney get calls from their parents and Robin grows jealous resulting in Barney fake calling Robin as her dad. Ted comes back inside telling Barney he can't come and a hot girl he found in the hallway will be coming in his place. Everyone fights over who gets to stay after Lily calls the hot girl a floozy and Ted says that no one is coming and that he is going by himself. Marshall turns on the television just in time to call Ted back to hear a speech saying that the city is closed and that everyone must go inside and wait out the storm. Throughout this all, Marshall deals with having no health insurance and is seeing death everywhere. He refuses to go anywhere without Lily because he thinks he will be attacked by a bear. Lily complains that he is not giving her enough time to be alone and that all she wants to do is sit in the bath and read a book. During the storm Marshall pours Lily a bath and tells her to have a little alone time. Lily says she wants Marshall to stay and they end up conceiving their baby in Barney's bathroom. Barney has grown tired of his ducky tie and Lily and Marshall agree that he can take it off but he must gain an extra 3 slaps to his already existing final slap which gives Marshall 4 slaps. Marshall then gives out two slaps right there and then. The gang go out after the end of the hurricane and play around in the rain which leads Marshall going boogie boarding, crashing through MacLaren's windows. Robin and Barney decided to share a cab home and the reminisce about the moment after Marshall's accident when they almost kissed but were interrupted when Robin's dad calls her. They make fun of what could have happened and ended up kissing. Continuity *This episode references two bets which Barney had lost, The Slap Bet and The Ducky Tie. *Ted uses the phrases "therapisted" and "boy scouted"; Marshall often uses the phrase "lawyered". *When Future Ted is telling his kids that they haven't truly lived until somewhere, someone puts a sign up because of somehting you did, The sign "No Motorcycles allowed on the casino floor" is shown. The sign was put up in , when Barney drives a motorcycle into the casino. Gallery DisasterAverted2.png DisasterAverted.png snapshot20111104203644.jpg snapshot20111104204532.jpg snapshot20111104204535.jpg snapshot20111104204536.jpg snapshot20111104204538.jpg snapshot20111104204541.jpg snapshot20111104204542.jpg snapshot20111104204545.jpg DisasterAverted3.png Best-kiss-ever.jpg Disaster Averted 1.jpg Disaster Averted 0.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In the Season 6 finale (presumably September) Robin had long hair, which she cuts at the beginning of Season 7. But in the flashbacks to August she has short hair. Allusions and Outside References *Lily says Marshall acted like a clingy Edgar Allan Poe, and Marshall mentions several elements of The Raven ''whilst talking to Lily. *Barney says, "I'm going to like the way I look. I guarantee it," a reference to TV advertisements for Men's Wearhouse. *The chase sequence at the start of the episode is a parody of the 1981 film ''Raiders of the Lost Ark. *This episode uses a clip of the actual speech given by New York City Mayor Michael Bloomberg during Hurricane Irene. *Several references are made to Memoirs of a Geisha, the audiobook that Ted plays in the car. Music *Hey - Pixies Other Notes Guests *Kal Penn - Kevin *Teresa Castillo - Maya Podcast Featuring an interview with Carter Bays and Robia Rashid. Reception The 's Donna Bowman graded the episode at A-, stating that it had several of the same elements that made the Ducky Tie a wonderful episode: "constantly interrupted storytelling, callbackariffic structuring, fleet pacing, machine-gun dialogue, and a dollop of sweetness at the end"http://www.avclub.com/articles/disaster-averted,64633/. Angel Cohn of gave the episode a B+http://www.avclub.com/articles/disaster-averted,64633/. References External Links *''Disaster Averted'' on Spoiler TV *''Disaster Averted'' on Hypable * * * Category:Slap bet episodes